Sacrifice To The Goddess
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: Hiyori has failed to seal away Tagitsuhime and now finds herself in the aradama princess's clutches. However, Tagitsuhime thinks that death would be too merciful for the Heijou Toji and has something else up her sleeve... (This is an alternate ending that takes place after Episode 23.)


**A/N: Quite a few of my readers have been sending me more private messages about wanting another Hiyori X Tagitsuhime fanfic, so here you guys go. *shrugs***

 **This fanfic is an alternate ending to Toji No Miko, if Hiyori and Kanami didn't succeed sealing away Tagitsuhime. This takes place at the ending of Episode 23.**

 **And again, this contains a lemon. Don't read if you don't like any sort of citrusy goodness.**

* * *

 **Sacrifice To The Goddess**

Throbbing pain shot through Hiyori's stiff limbs, as she weakly opened her eyes. What happened? The last thing she remembered was darting towards Tagitsuhime in the effort to seal her away, before blacking out for some strange reason. Hiyori let out a slight moan, raising her arm to her dizzy head. It was then that she saw metal shackles around both of her wrists, chaining her to the ground. Hiyori's eyes widened with realization, and she frantically started looking in every direction. Her stomach clenched as she took in the dark stone walls of the prison.

Where was she exactly? Did she successfully seal away Tagitsuhime? And what about her friends? What had become of them? Hiyori desperately reached for her okatana, Kogarasumaru, to find that her scabbard was empty of its weapon. No doubt that her captor took great measures to make sure she was defenseless. Hopelessly, Hiyori yelled the first name that came to her mind.

"Kanami! Where are you?"

Her calls were answered once her prison cell door opened. Hiyori squinted from the light coming through it, as a dark silhouette came towards her. Then, her heart beated with joy once she saw that it was the brown-haired Toji she loved. Kanami walked up to Hiyori with an expressionless face.

"Kanami!" Hiyori cried, throwing her chained arms around the Minoseki Toji. "I thought I'd never see you again! What happened? Is everything alri—augh!"

Hiyori let out a pained cry once Kanami shoved her away, before slapping her across the cheek. The raven-haired girl collapsed onto the hard floor. Slowly touching where Kanami had just hit her, Hiyori looked up into the Minoseki Toji's eyes in disbelief.

"Kanami? Why?" Hiyori gasped. "Why did you...?"

Saddened and hurt by her best friend's actions, tears started to poke from the corners of Hiyori's eyes, as she struggled to understand why Kanami was glaring at her with hatred. The ebony-haired girl slightly drew back with fear, once the chilling touch of Kanami's hand stroked her bruised cheek.

"Why, you ask?" Kanami said, in an icy voice. "You tried to seal Tagitsuhime away. You tried to give your life away to save all of us... _and you failed_."

Hiyori's breath hitched at her words, but her sense of fear only increased once she saw the dark red glimmer in Kanami's eyes. The same red radiance that once shone in the Elite Guards' eyes. Finally, Hiyori understood.

"Kanami, this isn't you. Tagitsuhime is controlling you! Please, you mustn't fall victim to the aradama noro," Hiyori begged.

Her pleads were ignored by Kanami, who only called out, "Bring her to the princess."

Hiyori's heart dropped, once she saw the rest of her friends. Mai, Ellen, Sayaka, and Kaoru...their eyes all shining with impure noro energy. With no sign of pity, they roughly removed Hiyori's chains before dragging her out of the cell. Hiyori put up no resistance. She was smart enough to know that they wouldn't listen to her.

After taking her through a series of corridors, they at last threw Hiyori down on the ground, in front of what looked to be a huge stone altar. And behind this altar, seated on a throne with majestic authority, was Tagitsuhime. A sadistic smile curled up her face as she relished seeing the suffering on Hiyori's face. Kaoru tugged Hiyori aggressively by the arm, pushing her onto her knees.

"Kneel, you bitch!" the pink-haired loli snarled.

Glaring at the monster in front of her, Hiyori growled, "Tagitsuhime, release my friends!"

"And why would I do that?" Tagitsuhime chortled. "I think noro suits them better."

"Why? Why do all of this?" Hiyori demanded. "I thought you were trying to destroy the world!"

"I did destroy it. We're in the netherworld now. However, I thought that I could use a bit of company," Tagitsuhime replied, indifferently. "Besides, what's a princess without her servants?"

Dread and regret tormented Hiyori, as the terrible truth came crashing down on her. It was like Kanami said. She had failed. And now the world was destroyed. All because of her. Everything was all her fault. Although Hiyori's eyes were full of hostility, it did nothing to prevent the single tear from rolling down her cheek. Which Tagitsuhime well-spotted, making her grin with triumph.

"Why me? Why don't you just end my suffering?" Hiyori spat.

"Because that would be too merciful for you, my little caged crow," Tagitsuhime simpered, before her eyes went mad with glee. "For one thing, you tried to exorcise me into the netherworld. And letting you off the hook is something I just cannot do."

Then with a dark tone, she added, "I want to savor your grief and torment. And you shall remain here forever with nothing but your own regrets."

Hiyori clenched her teeth, once she realized the deep meaning behind the aradama princess's mocking words. Tagitsuhime intended to make her suffer the same way her mother did. Probably twice as much. Without another word, Tagitsuhime clapped her hands three times.

"Etou Kanami," she said, "you know what to do."

Kanami gave a curt nod, before jerking her chin towards Hiyori.

"Prepare the sacrifice," she ordered.

* * *

"Finish this up quickly, will you?" Tagitsuhime yawned, as she tapped her fingers upon the throne's armrest.

She watched her minions with a bored expression, as they busily prepared Hiyori. Already they had torn her uniform off, before rubbing her down with scented oils, and slipping her into a black and white garb similar to Tagitsuhime's. Hiyori glared at the aradama princess, as the girls around her continued perfecting her with beauty treatments.

"Spare me the humiliation of this and just end my life already," Hiyori hissed.

Tagitsuhime chuckled, "And why would I spoil the entertainment by doing that?"

Hatred boiled in Hiyori's heart, as Kanami crowned the Heijou Toji's head with a horned diadem similar to the aradama princess's. However, once she did so, Hiyori clutched her head in pain. It was as though the diadem was putting a heavy mental strain on her mind. Struggling, she tried to take it off to only cry in pain, once Tagitsuhime's eyes glowed with energy.

"What are you doing to me?" Hiyori growled.

Tagitsuhime ignored her, commanding, "Bring her to the altar."

Hiyori's eyes widened with fear at her command, as the five Tojis surrounded her. Their hands now clasped several chains, along with what looked like a bunch of torture instruments.

"No! Stop!" Hiyori screamed, desperately trying to get away from her assailants. "Tagitsuhime, stop them!"

Tagitsuhime merely watched with an amused expression, enjoying Hiyori's distress as she was dragged to the altar. After tying down their offering to the goddess, Etou Kanami and the rest of Tagitsuhime's new minions stepped away. The Heijou Toji thought she'd never before see such cruel expressions on their faces. Her chest heaved up and down, trying to mask her fear as Tagitsuhime stepped down from her throne and made her way to the altar. Kneeling down close to Hiyori, she mockingly stroked Hiyori's cheek before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Poor Juujou Hiyori, defenseless and scared...with no one to save her from her little birdcage. I find it very hard to actually believe that you are related to Hiiragi Kagari," Tagitsuhime said. "How disappointing that the daughter of a once strong Toji turns out to just be a weakling."

"Don't you dare speak of my mother!" Hiyori yelled.

"Silence!" Tagitsuhime thundered, causing Hiyori to scream in pain once she felt the diadem surge with energy.

Struggling against her chains, Hiyori froze once the aradama princess whispered in her ear, "How old are you?"

When she didn't answer, Tagitsuhime once again allowed the horned diadem to swell Hiyori's mind with agonizing torment. Hiyori gritted her teeth, before weakly answering the princess.

"F-Fourteen..."

"You're certainly a young chick," Tagitsuhime crooned, stroking Hiyori's breasts softly. "However, you also seem old enough to court and mate with another."

Hiyori tried to free herself from the aradama princess's touch, humiliated and on the edge of tears. However, Tagitsuhime's words gave her a new feeling of horror.

"W-What do you mean?" Hiyori asked, frightened to hear the answer.

She gasped when Tagitsuhime reverently combed through her ebony locks. She brought Hiyori's hair to her nose, inhaling the sweet scent of it. A lustful and hungry look was on the aradama princess's face, as she feasted her eyes on the human sacrifice tied beneath her.

"What I mean, my dear, is why be a Toji...when you can be a concubine for your princess?" Tagitsuhime said. "Come. Be my lover."

Hiyori's eyes widened as her body stiffened. No, she had to be hearing things. There was no way that Tagitsuhime actually wanted to...

"No. No...please," Hiyori pleaded.

Tagitsuhime could hear the fear in her voice and Hiyori's begging only made the aradama princess wish she could just start madly sucking Hiyori's nectar right away. But, no. Tagitsuhime knew that a sacrificial offering was meant to be savored and appreciated. She took in the chained girl, admiring her small figure. Although Hiyori's chest was somewhat lacking, her hips and abdomen made up for it. Perfect for the future little hatchings Tagitsuhime envisioned on having.

The aradama princess lovingly kissed the Heijou Toji's soft lips, making the latter squirm underneath her. Horror and panic flew through Hiyori's mind, as she struggled, willing for her chains to break. A single tear made its way down her pale cheek once she realized that her first kiss had been stolen. Stolen by the monster she hated the most. Hiyori always imagined her first kiss being with Kanami, not to mention her first time making love. Now, everything she had safeguarded and preserved for Kanami was going to be snatched away.

"Mmph...mmm..."

Hiyori gasped, once Tagitsuhime shoved her tongue into her mouth, exploring every area. Their tongues met, making Hiyori choke slightly and she squeezed her eyes shut. Knowing that Kanami was standing just a few feet away, Hiyori did not want to look into the Minoseki Toji's eyes.

Tagitsuhime pulled away with a snicker, "What an interesting flavour you have. I'm sure your lovely insides taste just as delicious."

Trailing her long slender fingers over Hiyori's body, Tagitsuhime teasingly touched every inch of it. She relished the shallow moans and gasps that came from Hiyori's throat, as the Heijou Toji instinctively clutched her for support.

"T-Tagitsuhime...please, s-stop..."

Hiyori let out a cry of pain, once she felt the aradama princess begin to slowly bite her neck. While she did this, Tagitsuhime took one of her sharp fingernails to tear open Hiyori's garb all the way through. What she was greeted with was beautiful perfect skin and a lovely womanhood to permanently ruin. Shame showed on Hiyori's face as a pink blush, once she felt Tagitsuhime's eyes roaming every part of her body.

"Ah...ah..."

A whimper of pleasure left Hiyori's mouth as Tagitsuhime's hands grazed her chest. Sweat started to roll down her neck, once she felt the aradama princess's lips fasten upon one of her nipples sucking viciously. Hiyori didn't know if she was imagining it or not, but the diadem on her head seemed to be making her lust for more. It was definitely messing with her mind somehow.

"Nngh! Oh! A-Ahhnn..."

Hiyori clenched her eyes shut, arching her body into Tagitsuhime's touch. She couldn't believe that even with her arch nemesis, it felt good. She wouldn't be lying if she said a small part of her wanted this to continue.

"You are already lustful for pleasure, I see," Tagitsuhime snickered. "Is my sweet little crow enjoying this mating courtship?"

Hiyori only let out a few gasps in response, her head too dizzy with pleasure to respond with an actual answer. She shrieked once Tagitsuhime bit her nipple, before sucking it again.

"Aaah! Nnn...fwah! Augh! Hah...hah...a-ahnnn..."

"I have spared a few things from your world that I'm sure you'll enjoy," Tagitsuhime whispered, before calling to the other five Tojis, "Bring the sacrifice tools."

"No!" Hiyori screamed.

She had let out a scream of terror for now upon looking closely, she realized what were really in her former friends' hands. What she initially thought were torture instruments were actually sex toys. From nipple clamps to dildos of all shapes and sizes... Hiyori knew that the aradama princess intended to use all of them on her on either one occasion or more. Tagitsuhime took a small vibrator from Kanami's hands, before shooting Hiyori a mischievious expression. Hiyori's eyes pleaded for mercy, as tears streamed down her cheeks more freely.

"Nooooo!"

Hiyori screamed while thrashing, as she felt Tagitsuhime push the vibrator in her pussy before turning it up to the maximum speed. It was though her insides were about to split open. She could feel her walls squeezing the vibrator in desperation, as her fluids started to quickly come out.

Hotter...and tighter...

"T-Tagitsuhime! Hyahnn! S-Stop it! Yaaaaah!"

The aradama princess and her five minions simply watched Hiyori unleash her first orgasm with sinister expressions, clearly taking delight in her suffering. After a few minutes of this, Tagitsuhime turned off the vibrator. Hiyori shuddered, letting out another spray of love juices before eventually going still.

"That wasn't so bad for your first orgasm, huh, Juujou Hiyori?" Tagitsuhime asked. "Look at how wet you are now!"

Hiyori only looked away, closing her eyes from exhaustion. She did not see the next toy that was handed to Tagitsuhime, but she felt it. Right after the aradama princess shoved it into her womanhood.

"Gaaaaaaaah!"

She painfully looked to see that a huge rod was sticking out of her. It was stretching her to the point where Hiyori was seriously being to think she would be ripped apart. Tagitsuhime took the base of it, before pulling it out and shoving it in again. Over and over, she continued to pump the dildo inside Hiyori's sex, as white hot fluids gushed out of it.

"Ah! Ah! Mmmmgh! Oh...ah...ah! Nnnn..."

As if to tease her, Tagitsuhime also administered to her delicate clit by rubbing her tongue against it. Hiyori thought she would go insane from the huge amount of pain and pleasure crashing over her. She was beginning to lose her mind. At last, Tagitsuhime gave Hiyori's pussy a rest, allowing the flow of cum to spill out of her with ease. Already a large puddle of her love juices stained the altar.

Tagitsuhime kissed Hiyori on the lips once more and said, "It's time to finally mark you as mine, my sweet crow. But, don't worry. I'll make sure every part of you feels just as good."

She motioned for the rest of the girls to come forward. They surrounded Hiyori with dark gazes, which sent shivers running up her spine. What were they going to do to her? She soon found out once Kanami bent down and started kissing her lips, ravishing them. Hiyori tried to struggle, flailing wildly. This wasn't right! As much as she wanted to kiss Kanami, the Heijou Toji knew deep down that the girl assaulting her mouth was not the real Minoseki Toji.

"Kana...mi...no..." Hiyori moaned.

The Minoseki Toji gave Hiyori a sly grin, before continuing. The raven-haired girl screamed once the rest of the girls pounced upon her as well. Sayaka and Ellen started sucking her breasts, hungrily slurping the liquids that came out of her hardened nipples, while Kaoru tenderly licked her neck and Mai bit her ears. It was as though fire was boiling in her veins; never before had Hiyori felt so unbearably hot from passion.

"S-Stop...nooo...hyaaahn! Aaaughh...hah...ah! A-Ah...ah!"

Tagitsuhime's eyes lit up at the spectacle in front of her. With the heightened pleasure Hiyori was feeling, along with the power of the diadem on her head, she had no doubt that they both would increase the Heijou Toji's lust and fertility.

Tagitsuhime prepared herself by spreading open Hiyori's pussy with her fingers, coating them with her cum. Bringing out her member, the aradama princess slowly poked it at Hiyori's entrance, waiting for the perfect moment to break her.

"Oh! Ah! Ah! Mmmmgh...nnn...hyah! Aaaaaahhhnnn..."

Another spray of love juices came from Hiyori's honeypot, coating Tagitsuhime's member and giving it enough lubricant. Not wasting a second, Tagitsuhime shoved her entire genital organ into Hiyori's pussy. Hiyori threw back her head with a scream, as her inner walls started to squeeze upon it, sucking it in further. It felt painfully big inside her, and she could feel the liquids coming out of it and filling her up. A series of sobs and moans escaped her throat, as Tagitsuhime pumped in and out of her, while her minions did justice to the rest of her body.

"Stop! Noooo! I c-can't take it!"

She could feel herself getting hotter as her next orgasm approached. Hiyori lost count of how many times she came already. Tagitsuhime felt her member being engulfed in something warm, before she drew herself out. With no sign of sympathy, she lapped up the rest of Hiyori's cum before kissing the Heijou Toji on the lips once more. Gasping for breath, Hiyori helplessly stared into the orange eyes she hated, as their owner whispered into her ear.

"You certainly are a keeper for my collection. Ready for round number two?"

* * *

 **A/N: There we go! Finished. I wanted to sort-of include an orgy in this fanfic as well, which is where Kanami and the others came in. Sorry that this fanfic took so long. I recently cut my finger open and had to be rushed to the hospital. Also, it hurts whenever I type. Ow!**

 **Also, I have received more messages saying that people want more Kanami x Hiyori, but as college will be starting soon again, I probably won't have as much time to update frequently, but I will post more stories! I will be posting two more Kanami x Hiyori one-shots sometime next month, along with the first chapter of the sequel for "Sparked".**


End file.
